Child of the Moon
by raidoX2
Summary: There is a tale of a civilization that transcended that of the dawn age, of a time where men could move faster than lightning and raze entire cities to the ground. Such tales were seen as nothing but whispers of mad men and witches. Yet on the Eve of the blood moon, a young boy is blessed by a goddess. Like the forest, the Child of the Moon would be a harbinger of peace or war.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

* * *

There is a tale that is said to be so old that it transcended that of the dawn age. A tale of a doom greater than that of Valyria, where gods and demons alike perished in a war that ruptured the earth and led to the destruction of the most powerful civilization in the world. The Fourth Great Shinobi War had ended in complete and utter failure or at least those that had remained would tell you.

The moon glowed an ethereal red, casting its bloody reflection onto those that dwelled below, they found themselves enchanted and entrapped by its powerful mirage. Above it all floated a woman with white hair and pupiless lavender eyes. Her gaze settled upon the many denizens caught in her spell, she could feel their chakra siphoning into herself, making her more powerful with each given passage of time.

"Kaguya!" She heard the roar from beneath her and a loud screeching sound erupted from below as it began to head towards her. Kaguya sneered at the feeble attack, her arms merely extended forwards and the loud vibrating star of energy dissipated with a meagre flick of her hand. But it seemed that they worked towards a much greater manoeuvre.

"Kamui." She watched as the flickers of energy warped into two wormholes, as those damned brats emerged from it, hands outstretched in an effort to seal her. She moved upwards, quickly dodging their attack but another assailant had managed to be teleported above her. Sakura came done onto Kaguya's head with incredible power, forcing her to fall down, straight into the range of Naruto and Sasuke's seal mark.

Or at least that was the plan.

Kaguya Ootsutsuki had time to contemplate, time to grow in her solitude, even without the majority of her chakra, she was still vastly more powerful than the transmigrations of Asura and Indra. She muttered, "**Shikisoku Zekuu." **Her form shimmered and was consumed by an icy glacier. The ice protruded outwards and upwards slamming straight into the unexpected ninja's abdomen.

Naruto screamed as the ice pierced Sakura's chest, his rage providing him with enough bijuu chakra that he managed to bypass Kaguya's ice and smash his hand straight onto her chest. Her smile was enough to bloody any man, Naruto whirled and managed to kick Kaguya's back sending her spiralling into the ground.

Kaguya landed gracefully onto the ground, her chakra creaked under the power of the sun mark. She growled, "Damn you, Hagoromo." It had been modified compared to the last time, the sun mark was capable of sealing off her Yang Chakra. But no matter, there would be no victory for the young upstarts this time.

Sasuke Uchiha had no time to react, perhaps because the ice at first looked that it was branching towards him before it speared upwards and struck Sakura. Then as if time had come to a stop, he felt the tiniest of chakra spikes from behind him. Even Kakashi appeared unaware to its presence, as such Sasuke found himself unable to twist his body out of its range. A spear composed entirely of bone managed to flay his skin as it whizzed past. He could already feel it's chakra beginning to affect his biology, degenerating everything around the wound. It wouldn't take long before he was fully consumed by its power. His gaze flickered onto the stationary woman, she was planning something, and he needed to stop her.

He coughed loudly, "Naruto…" His rival turned friend was consoling the injured Sakura. "She'll heal…Come on we have to finish the sealing." Naruto turned to him and found his eyes locked onto Sasuke's chest wound.

"You're injured." Naruto said.

"Come on dobe, I don't have a lot of time." Sasuke coughed again, soon the degeneration would spread to his lungs and he'd be unable to breath. "Distract her." Naruto's sun mark placed itself on Sakura's abdomen, he allowed his yang chakra to begin healing her but Kaguya's persistent chakra was capable of causing cellular injury, for each cell he managed to heal, it appeared the decay would spread to another. He kissed her forehead gently and focused his rage onto the Rabbit Goddess below.

"Teme, let's finish this." Naruto's eyes took a demonic look, as he summoned the remaining amount of Bijuu chakra inside him, allowing them to form into the several bijuudama. Seven ethereal hands grasped onto the separate balls of energy spinning them till the powerful screeching of his rasenshuriken could be heard.

Kaguya narrowed her eyes at the incredibly dense chakra that hung over her. This boy was insane, that amount of chakra could bring ruin to an entire continent. She anticipated him throwing him it as he usually did but Naruto simply vanished in mid-air and appeared to throw them one by one from multiple different angle as he continued to speed around her.

It was such hubris to think that she'd be at all affected by it. Kaguya Otsutsuki was a goddess, as such she was beyond the realm of men and reality. At first, it appeared that the rasenshurikens were zoning into her and she raised her hands in an effort to absorb them. Naruto smirked, he expanded the rasenshurikens before they reached her and Kaguya's world exploded into a flurry of black and blue. Kaguya felt the chakra shred at her body, with her yang chakra being restricted she found herself unable to use many of her techniques to escape the epicentre of the explosion.

Kaguya summoned her chakra and used it as a shroud to shrug off the brunt of the attack. Unaware that Naruto had yet throw his final rasenshuriken, the shrieking sound of the loud explosion still ringing in her ears making it impossible for her to notice the last rasenshuriken heading towards her from her back. Kaguya's Byakugan flared to life in time as she felt a spike in chakra once more from behind her, she began to twist and twirl to shield herself from another incoming blast only for in the last second the Rasenshuriken to be substituted with Sasuke. Bone spikes emerged from every facet off her body, but she underestimated Sasuke's tenacity. He took the blow from her spikes and managed to tag her with his moon seal.

Naruto shouted, "No! Sasuke."

The Uchiha barely had time to make a response. "Naruto…Run!" He gurgled out but the sounds were barely loud enough to be heard by those in the field. Kaguya felt her chakra being sealed off once more in a similar fashion as before, she shouted, "No! No! I won't go out like this."

Naruto felt her pull get stronger; her chakra rippled in a way that seemed to distort the very air around them. Naruto's eyes widened; he ran towards Kaguya who summoned all of her remaining into a powerful ball of energy. He was too late, as she was consumed by the seal once more, her words where a whisper in the air. "With this, chakra is no more." And she drew everything towards her like a black hole- no Naruto realised she was drawing in chakra from everything. It was impossible of course; he had no idea such a feat could even be accomplished. Yet it was being done in front him, he felt his chakra slowly being ripped from his body as if she was sucking it out of him like a leech.

Kaguya smirked at her victory, chakra would finally be hers and the world below would be left without it and the seal powered by Asura and Indra's chakra would be rendered useless. However, Naruto proved to be far more resilient than those who were entrapped in the Infinite Tsukiyomi. His chakra proved to be just as volatile as he was, she found herself in a game of tug of war, where neither Naruto nor She were capable of overpowering the other.

Then the impossible happened.

He pulled, Kaguya's eyes widened in shock as Naruto began to draw the chakra back from and release it into the environment. 'This boy was insane.' She thought. Just like Asura and Hagoromo, he possessed their iron will and of course, their foolish belief that they could save everyone. "Give up…" She growled softly; her body was slowly tired from the seal's influence allowing Naruto to grasp onto her chakra with even more strength. Kaguya screamed, "No, my chakra." Her body tried to fight back but it was to useless as Naruto withdrew all of her chakra from and released it all at once.

Kaguya and Naruto's chakra lit up the atmosphere and crushed everything in its way as they were consumed by a ball of energy that slowly began to reach critical mass. Then the world around them exploded in a fiery dome of chakra.

Neither Kakashi nor Sakura were capable of surviving the power of the blast. Naruto couldn't see anything but white and blue, his body felt like it was being ripped apart from the corrosive elements that hung in the air. Kaguya's body was suffering from the same fate, worse yet, even as her body began to corrode right to the bone, the chains of the moon and sun finally latched onto her very soul as it dragged her away back into the void that she had known as her home. The only assurance that she felt from this turn of events was that they wouldn't come now, without any body, chakra would saturate the world around them but eventually disappear.

That didn't stop her from wincing at the blood-curdling scream from the boy who was stuck in a cycle of regeneration and erosion. In the middle of the energy storm, Naruto felt his body finally crack, even the Kyuubi and Ashura chakra was unable to save him from this phenomenon. There wasn't much that Naruto feared, death had never been one of them, he had felt the result of his actions even before it began to rip through him.

Then there was no more, Kaguya Otsutsuki watched as continents crumbled and reformed under the power of her chakra. The world had shifted from being populated by millions to only a few hundred, she watched as animals and humans become enveloped by chakra and turn into creatures unlike anything she had seen. Yet that was all she was permitted to see as the void began to collapse once more onto her. And for the first time, Kaguya Otsutsuki felt guilty for her actions. They had fought like she had been willing to in order to protect what was precious to them. So, she sat in the void, where there were no sounds, no life, no happiness, it was just silence and a cold that chilled her very soul.

For an eon, or longer, she couldn't quite tell. Time didn't count here, a minute felt like a lifetime and without her chakra, it was impossible to perceive the world around her. Though that didn't mean that she was unable to still use her powers, her abilities had transcended that off just the chakra fruit. Kaguya Otsutsuki was a goddess, after all.

Thousands of years later, on the eve of the blood moon, Kaguya Otsutsuki would find the eclipse of the void begin to fade allowing her sight to gaze onto the earth once more.

* * *

Winterfell

Night had befallen Winterfell and all of it's occupants had taken to the rooms to get some well-deserved rest. Through the silence, if one strained their hearing, they could hear the faintest of sobs deep within the Godswood, a small forested area in the middle of the large castle. It was a place of worship, or for one child, it was a place to relieve himself of the world's cruelty. "P-please…" A young boy sobbed gently, "Why do they call me a Snow? Wh-y do they treat me like I'm nothing…Today, Lady Stark she-hit me." He sobbed louder, remembering how much the slap stung his face and how the servants would snigger at the red mark. Ever since his father had left, he'd seen how badly they'd treat him. Especially that boy, Theon Greyjoy, he wouldn't stop reminding him off what he was; a bastard. A bastard never ate the high table, he was told. A bastard would never surmount to anything beside that which his superiors allow, Lady Stark would always be whisper.

There was little that he could do, he tried to become a good fighter, but he was weak, Robb would always win. No matter what he did, Robb would always be first, the golden child of the castle. Even his father favourited Robb, often taking him on long trips to show around the north, which would one day belong to him. "I-don't want this anymore, I feel so alone." He whispered to the blood-stained face of the tree but like always, there was no answer. The world wasn't fair to him and many others, that had been the way since the beginning. In this world, names meant everything. Jon glared at the tree.

"Speak to me…"Jon shouted-no begged, yet silence was all he received from the old gods. In pure anguish and frustration, Jon's fist began to pummel harshly against the trunk of the tree. If anyone were outside, they'd wonder what had made a boy barely past his eighth name day so angry as to provoke the gods. Even as his skin ruptured, and blood began to pour down his dainty little hands, Jon continued to pound against the tree. His pain merely fuelling his anger to the world.

"What do you wish for?" He heard a voice, it echoed throughout the forest like a voice in the wind.

Jon said," I wish for a name, I wish I was a stark."

"Is that all?" The voice, defiantly feminine questioned him unbelievingly, "You wish for just your pain to be resolved. What about all the other children?"

He would have laughed, this voice was mocking him but Jon knew better than to insult something this disembodied. He growled, "This world will never change. Even if I could, they wouldn't want to change anyway."

"What if I could give you the power to change this world?"

Jon thought on it for a moment, but a boy merely eight would never be able to provide any insight on such a matter besides saying, "I'll make everybody happy."

The voice smiled, "Next time, look up." Jon gazed up; the sight of the red moon was incredible basking the world below in a sinister red but what was even more surprising was the golden hue of a woman who floated above. She looked like an angel, powerful and regal in all aspects. The woman floated down towards; her glowing body hovered just an inch of the muddy ground. Her fingers danced around his chin, cold and without any substance, Jon stepped back in slight fear.

"What are you?" He asked cautiously.

"I am Otsutsuki Kaguya. The Rabbit Goddess." Jon's eyes widened in simple shock, he had never thought that the gods would answer his call. "I heard your call, young one. I want to help you."

"Why?" Jon asked.

Kaguya smiled gently. "You remind me of someone that I owe a huge debt." Her mind flashed to bumbling blonde that had gone through misfortune after misfortune and yet he still decided to fight for his people. She owed not just to him but to her sons, it was time for her to change. But most of all to be free of her prison, just seeing darkness for thousands of years was maddening.

Jon looked at her and then looked to the ground, he sighed, "What can you do? I can't be a Stark. I'm a bastard."

Kaguya smiled, "Why do you want to be a Stark?"

"Because you aren't seen as someone unless you have a name." It reminded her of the times before chakra, the feudal era before she united the lands. Noble families held all the power, those without a name were seen as peasants to rear the noble's farms and to do work that would be refused by anybody with ounce of dignity.

"Would you like to join my family?" Kaguya asked softly. The young boy stared at her for a brief moment, tears began to pour down his cheeks as if he had been given the one thing he had always wanted. Jon smiled; he could finally have a name and he found himself nodding at her proposal. Kaguya's smile was a sight to behold, her hands glowed an ethereal blue and gold.

Jon saw her crack, her form dissipating into a flurry of sparks and flames before they began to ripple together. The ripple expanded and surrounded him, twisting and turning like a powerful storm, he felt himself basked in it, cold as ice then hot as furnace, he began to scream loudly. He was sure that the guards would soon, but his voice was cut in his throat as a shadow entered his throat. His body was being ripped apart and reconstituted together to hold the power of the goddess that had decided to seal herself within him.

The moon glowed a simple red once more before its colour faded and returned back to normal. All over the world, as Jon's eyes opened, those who could wield magic felt for a brief moment a power unlike anything they've felt before.

A red-haired woman looked to the stars then to her north before she smiled sickeningly. Something wicked had just been born and she was sure that it brought with it a storm that would change the entire world.

* * *

**A/N: Naruto and GOT crossover. Someone asked me to do a crossover like this, I kind of changed a lot of the rubric and parts of the challenge because it was really a lot to write and too much would change from the world. **

**So Kaguya finds Jon crying and decides to help him. Anyway, this will feature a much greyer Jon because Kaguya whilst she had become a better person is still somewhat crazy. I mean Hagoromo should have known that putting someone in solitary for that long would make anyone go crazy. **

**Tell me what you think? **

**Should I introduce more characters with chakra? I had planned on making mages slightly more powerful to challenge Jon but even with the ability to of Genin, I think he can stomp everyone on the planet. **

**This story will not feature an overpowered Jon from the beginning, Kaguya has lost 99% of her chakra and whilst Jon will still be a very powerful character he won't be say walking to Kings Landing and razing it the ground in a single attack. **

**Also, Harem or no Harem. Write who you think I should pair up with Jon.**

**That being said, please REVIEW. I want to know what you all think of this.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

* * *

_Family, Duty, Honour._

Those were the words of House Tully. Catelyn Stark had betrayed all but one of those values, forsaking her duty and honour in ensuring that the only threat to her family was dealt with. Some would say death would be the most efficient way to get rid off a threat but that was too loud and whilst Catelyn was the lady of the Castle, there were still many agents that didn't see her side of the story. But the majority of Winterfell had believed it was a folly on her Lord Husband's side to keep his bastard so close. They supported her in her endeavour to make sure that Jon Snow would never become a threat to her family.

Or at least that was what she wanted to believe.

She remembered the afternoon when the boy had beaten Theon in a spar, almost breaking the poor Greyjoy's wrist. If it were permitted, she would have forced the boy to be lashed but instead settled for a slap. Jon Snow had run away, like a mouse would from a cat, meek and subservient was the way the boy was should be.

The next day, it was said that Jory Cassel had picked up Jon Snow from the Godswood and took him to the infirmary. When she had arrived, Jon was nowhere to be seen and Maester Luwin was busy writing down the events that had taken place in his journal. The Maester had told her that the boy was healthy but when he arrived, he had been in a state of prolonged consciousness and that no amount of stimulation would wake him up. Jon had woken himself up when the Maester had gone to inform one of the hand maidens about what happened before subsequently disappearing.

For the next week, the boy had made himself scarce, always finding holes to hide in and avoid her gaze. She should have been happy to finally rid herself of the nuisance, but she had this nagging feeling in her gut that told her that this was just the beginning.

A loud horn was sounded outside of the gates, Catelyn rushed from her quarters hearing the familiar sound that meant that her husband, Lord Eddard Stark had returned. She could barely contain her smile as she saw Robb ride beside his father with the same confidence that was required of an heir apparent.

Robb hopped off his horse, "Mother." He gave her a gentle nod of his head as he embraced her. Catelyn nuzzled her son in her arms, she had been worried for his safety for the past fortnight, especially since they were going to the Dreadfort.

"I hope you didn't give your father too much trouble."

Robb chuckeled awkwardly, "I don't think Father will be taking me on anymore trips." Robb began to look around the courtyard, scanning for a certain somebody and was promptly disappointed that they decided not to grace him with their presence.

She let go off her son and moved towards her husband, Lord Eddard Stark stood tall and graceful alongside Ser Rodrik Cassel and a young dark-haired boy. She felt a weird damning feeling inside her stomach reminiscent of an event long ago where she found her husband clutching a dark haired babe upon her arrival to the castle. The young boy bowed gracefully, "Lady Stark."

"-" Her words were caught in her throat, the young boy possessed gaunt like features and snow white skin as if he had never seen the sun in his life.

"Catelyn…This is Domeric Bolton. Lord Bolton and I have agreed to allow him to be fostered here." Though her husband appeared not to enthusiastic about the idea she knew that he knew better than to refuse the former Red Kings. They had always shown to bear grudges for centuries, she was sure that Lord Bolton hadn't forgotten about his position nor would he forgive what the Starks had done to his kin.

Her gaze settled onto the boy, he appeared to not be phased by it but instead became quiet and solemn. 'He's shy.' She noted. Perhaps this was why Roose Bolton had sent him here, to help him grow a backbone or was it to show him the reality of the world. "Tell me, Domeric. What do you think of Winterfell so far."

Domeric stared at her with those dead eyes, "I think it's nice." He said with no real enthusiasm.

Ned stepped in, "Robb, Why don't you show Domeric his quarters."

Robb nodded; he wrapped his arms around the boy's shoulders as he whispered, "I asked Father to give you a room near mine."

Domeric shifted slightly under Robb's arms clearly not used to his unbidden enthusiasm but nonetheless Catelyn could see the slightest smile adorn his features. Perhaps this friendship was good for Robb, Catelyn decided, it was a way to further him from Jon and to gain the alliance of a potential enemy.

Ned turned to her and asked, "Where is Jon?" Her frustration began to mount once more, he always did this, every time he had returned from a long voyage, he wouldn't ask about Arya or Sansa. No! He would always ask about his bastard. Was it to slight her? To remind her that this boy's mother held his heart twice more than she did.

Damn that woman! Catelyn thought.

No matter how much he preached about that Jon Snow belong to whore, she couldn't bring the image of another woman out of her mind.

Damned Ashara Dayne.

As she had practiced a million times, Catelyn Stark adorned a fake smile and lied, "He said he felt tired and went to his chambers." Ned seemed disappointed before giving her a solemn smile.

"Come…I hear Arya has finally begun to walk."

Catelyn said, "She has always been a feisty one."

"Aye, she has the wolf's blood in her. She's the type to learn to run before she can walk." She gazed over at her husband and found him grinning at her.

She whispered, "I've missed you."

"As have I." As they stepped inside the nursery, she found herself engulfed by her husband's warm embrace. It was moments like these that reminded her off how lucky she had been to be married to a man such as Eddard Stark. Moments like these that justified everything that she had done.

Yet whilst she and her children enjoyed the blessings of heat and love, another was in a world of pain.

"Argh." Jon grunted in slight pain, his chest bleeding heavily from paw sized gash marks. The bear glowered in front him, standing briefly onto two feet before beginning to rush towards him.

'Dodge.' He heard Kaguya's voice in his mind.

"Gee, who would have thought that what's your meant to do. "He hissed sarcastically, barely diving out of the barrelling animal. "Why the hell am I getting attacked." He shouted. The moment he had stepped foot into the forest, he had found himself attacked by wolves and now a bear.

'They don't like my presence.'

"Fuck this…I'm going home." He winced in pain as he tried to stand up, he was bleeding too much.

'No! Kill it.' She was right running away wasn't an option anymore, he would bleed out too much before he reached Winterfell. 'Remember what I told you." Right. Jon laughed when she had told him that he had some sort of special power.

Yet he couldn't even kill a bear. 'Special power, my arse.' He gripped his small sword and breathed in slightly. The bear twisted itself, clawing at his face but Jon ducked down using his much more limber form to push forward and embed his sword in the Bear's chest. The beast roared in pain but seemed undeterred by it.

'I forgot to tell you…I don't think you can kill it using just a sword.' Kaguya remarked.

Jon's eyes widened as the bear's paw came down onto him, he couldn't avoid it and there was no way he would survive the brunt of another attack. What he would give for a good set of armour. But being a bastard didn't particularly bring him any favours in Winterfell.

He couldn't die here.

Jon felt a brief rush of power ripple through his legs as he jumped back in time, landing on his butt several yards away. 'What was that?'' He mused to himself.

'Chakra. How many times do I have to tell you.' Kaguya's annoyed voice huffed at him.

Oh, she was there. He had to remember that she could hear his thoughts.

'I heard that.'

Jon braced himself for another rush, the bear rounded around the corner. He found that the beast appeared slower than before. Kaguya grinned inside his mind, 'Now you can kill it.'

"How?"

"I don't know. Punch it, kick it. Your stronger and faster than most men in the world." Now that was an understatement, Jon rushed towards the bear meeting it as it was in half stride and sent a powerful uppercut towards it jaw. The beast's head snapped back from the impact and Jon grabbed his sword from it's abdomen before roughly ripping it and riposting through it's neck. The bear hit the ground dead before it could make another move. Blood splattered all over Jon and a sinister grin appeared all over his face.

He heard howls and growls all over the forest, he smirked, "Let's have some fun, you damned creatures."

'Idiot. You're injured. Go home or you'll bleed out.' Kaguya sneered through their bond. His temperament might have been similar to Uzumaki but there was defiantly a hidden rage and bloodlust that reminded Kaguya off herself.

Jon whined, "Oh I wanted to practice my chakra more."

Kaguya grinned sadistically, "How about a wager. If you can sneak into Winterfell undetected, then I'll teach you a special technique."

"No more survival training, you promise." Jon said hopefully, he didn't like having to hunt every day.

"I'll do you one up, we can see how you hold up against real competition." Jon smirked as he headed towards the castle.

First, he had to make a stop in Winter Town, it was the only place that he was actually somewhat accepted. Also, Old Lady would help bandage him up without alerting Lady Stark. As he ran towards WinterTown, a weird thought entered his mind.

How fast can I go?

Kaguya groaned in disappointment when Jon began to pump chakra through his body without any control or finesse. She could literally feel the boy's smile as he blurred towards the town adjacent to Winterfell. Anybody guard watching from the guard towers would see nothing but a blur cross the fields, the very winds wrapped around in a vortex.

The occupants of the Inn were greated to a burst of wind as Jon tried to halt himself from crashing into the brick building. He failed horribly.

"Look mommy." A young girl pointed at Jon who had managed to break his run by hitting a wall head first.

The mom stared at the bloodied boy and hushed her daughter, "Ignore him, honey." Jon groaned in pain, trying to regain his bearings. He realised that he had landed in an alleyway, no all he had to do was get to the Old Lady.

Bang

The back door of the inn opened and out hobbled an old lady with grey hair, horribly wrinkled skin and a crooked nose. "Come out boy, I can smell the blood on you."

The Old Lady said crinkling her nose. Jon came into the light as he chuckled sheepishly. "I'm sorry." He tried to say.

"Save your apologies for someone who cares boy." She glowered at him with a stick, "Get in here." Jon rushed inside, afraid of her random tantrums and rants. "I swear you'll be the death of me." Old Lady Beatrice owned the biggest and only Inn in Wintertown, often travellers looking to go further north would stop by and rest before continuing their travels. It did help that she made really good Ale and travellers could visit the whore house opposite the Inn. "I tell ya, you and those god-damned whores. Always trying to keep me from getting a good rest." The walls may have been thick, but Jon knew that many whores would carrel their way into the beds of wealthy travellers. The hesitant ones were the ones that they always tried to target. They'd tell you that they gave the best tips.

"Let me get a good look at that wound of yours." She told Jon who sat on the small chair. He took off his small tunic revealing the nasty gash that he had received from the bear. "You are covered it in blood, I take it's not yours." Her eyes narrowed at the boy as she touched the wound briefly, feeling the ridges before quirked up at him. "A bear?"

Jon nodded.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed." She looked at him with an astounded expression, "Tell me, is this anything to do with Catelyn Tully."

"You don't call her Stark." Jon asked cautiously, hissing in pain as Beatrice damped a damp cloth on to his chest.

"I may be old and losing my hearing but these walls whisper. And I'll tell you they whisper a bit too much about the Lady Stark." She spat out her name like they were poison. "But let me give you some advice boy. Trust only yourself but in doing so don't drown yourself in vengeance or grudges. Often times those who seek revenge prove to be their own executioner." The eight-year-old boy nodded at her half unsure of the meaning of her words but he was sure someone as old as her would speak off nothing but wisdom.

'She speaks the truth. You must learn to stop being so trusting, it's why you feel so hurt when that bit- Lady is always mean to you.' Kaguya said softly.

Jon asked, "If I can't trust anybody, then what's the point of having anyone."

Beatrice chuckeled, "Trust must be earned not given. Once it is earned, keep them close to your heart else they may run astray." They let a simple silence run between them, the only sounds played from Jon's lips as she tried her best to stitch his wounds shut before applying a herbal paste onto it. "It should heal just fine." She grunted.

"I would let you sleep here but from what I hear, your father has returned." Jon seemed less enthused about the arrival of his father. It meant he would have to deal with the other people in the castle, go to lessons and talk to his so-called family.

What did they know about family?

Jon guessed they just didn't think he was a part of it.

She passed him a fresh tunic and scurried him off, Jon walked out the back of the inn, he would rather not Lady Stark learn of his dealings with Old Lady Beatrice or there might be some penalties that she would try to force onto her.

"Don't forget about our deal." Kaguya said with a smirk, apparently not believing that he was capable of entering undetected.

She was right.

Apparently, Eddard Stark had taken to trying to find Jon as soon as he arrived. Jon barely managed to jump over the broken wall that shielded the castle before he was grabbed by none other than Jory Cassel.

Jory said angrily, "You little brat, we've been looking for you for the past hour."

Jon shoved himself off the Knight, he glared back, "What do you care anyway?" Jory almost stumbled to the ground not because of how powerful the blow but the surprise that Jon could actually push that hard.

"Look here you-"

"Jon!" Ned Stark rushed towards him, "Where have you been?"

Jon bowed, "I went to Wintertown, Lord Stark." He could see from the corner of his eyes, the hawk like gaze that belonged to Lady Stark.

"For what?" Ned questioned.

What could he say?

"Curiosity." Jon shrugged. He could hear Kaguya screaming at him in his mind, truthfully it was a dumb answer.

Lord Stark said, "Next time, I'd appreciate it if you took some of the guards." Jon nodded respectfully. "Come we were about to break our fast."

Jon wasn't really hungry. Old Lady had forced him to eat a large bowl of stew, saying something about him being too skinny and that he needed to eat more. "I'm not really-"

Groan

Jon looked at his stomach in surprise, he had no idea where this sudden hunger came from.

"It's your metabolism. Using chakra especially like you did will force you to burn more than normal. Hence why you have to eat more." He felt her mocking and chiding tone as he walked alongside his father and Jory.

Jory looked briefly to Ned, they both noted the glazed and out of space look that Jon had. "Are you okay?" Ned asked.

"Hmm-yeah, I'm fine." Jon said quickly, shaking away his thoughts. They didn't seem to believe him but Jon simply began to walk ahead of them. He was intent on not having any other sort of interaction with them.

If there was a reason for Ned Stark to worry, it was when Jon sat away from everyone. Usually he would join the table at the foot of the hall, along with all the squires or alongside Sansa and Robb but Jon had opted to simply sit in the corner of the room, at a table that had not a single soul on it.

Catelyn sent Jon a brief look who didn't even see her, he was gazing in the distance with that mirrored glassy look in his eyes. One of the hand-maidens walked up to him and asked him if he would like any food. They wouldn't dare to let him starve in the presence of Lord Stark, not that Catelyn would ever disclose that the food he ate were literally leftovers.

Robb asked, "Is something wrong with Jon?"

Theon smirked, "Why? He's just learning his right place." Ned sent him an angry look which made the poor boy look down and mutter an apology.

Sansa muttered softly, "It's the first time I've seen him for a fortnight."

"So where has he been eating?" Ned asked. His gaze was now firmly rooted onto his wife who didn't seem to answer.

Domeric sat silently on the table though he would often look towards the infamous bastard of Winterfell. He appeared different than his own bastard brother, Ramsay had always shown an inkling of jealousy. Jon Snow appeared to be more…well placid.

"You know they're looking at you, right." Kaguya told him.

"I know." Jon thought back. "I don't feel like talking to them."

The hand maiden brought him some stew, no doubt cold and stale, some would be revolted but his years in dealing with Lady Stark had given him the ability to eat even the gamiest and most horrible of foods.

"You say that as if it's meant to be a good thing."

"Shut up." Jon thought back. He brought the stew to his mouth, it was cold, well not as cold as he thought but it was still very tasty. "When are you going to teach me how to use chakra."

Kaguya replied, "When I say you're ready." His impatience reminder her too much Hagoromo who unlike Hamura was always adamant on learning as much as he could off chakra. Her two sons were polar opposites, Hamura was the better of the two when it came to Taijutsu, Bukijutsu and Fuinjutsu whereas Hagoromo had always excelled in the more outwardly powerful arts such as Ninjutsu and Senjutsu. "Besides you failed on your little mission, didn't you?" She teased gently.

Jon frowned, "I…I'll do it next time. I promise."

"I know you will."

Jon watched as a group of squire's slur at each other, the welcoming feast had yet to reach it's apex and they were already at each other's throat. Soon they'd begin to wrestle amongst each other, a tradition in the north that had was both respected and still disliked. Still, as a table was quickly uprooted by a particularly burly man, Jon found that he had great appreciation of the power such events held. Feasts almost always provided him with the ability to sneak away undetected and head to his favourite place in the castle, the training yard.

"Such useless weapons." Kaguya sneered at the rack of steel swords. Jon nodded, the swords used for training were often blunted and made off a very weak composition of metal. They weren't useless by any means, but they lacked balance to them. Jon grabbed a bastard sword, despite it's name, it was actually one of the most efficient blades to wield, it didn't require two hands to wield but was much longer than that of long sword.

Jon twirled the sword around and began to practice his sword strikes, he needed to perfect his timing more than anything. Kaguya watched as he haphazardly ran through Rodrik Cassel's sword style, Jon's stance was too high, his arms weren't bent enough due to the weight of the sword and he moved with far too many holes that even a squire would be able to expose. No wonder, Robb Stark was able to beat him such a style was complementary of someone with great strength.

The Northern Houses appeared to favour such a temperament, preferring to wield greatswords to battle compared to the Samurai of her time who preferred speed and preached patience. Kaguya smirked to herself, perhaps that was what was needed. She would teach Jon a new art of warfare.

She continued to observe for a moment longer wondering whether he would detect that he was doing it all wrong, but he continued to obey the teachings of his drill master to the letter. "No, no- You're doing it all wrong."

Jon stopped himself midswing, he grunted, "What, I'm doing what Ser Rodrik taught us."

"Which is why you'll never be a good swordsman." She appraised.

Jon raised an eyebrow, "What do you know about being a swordsman." Kaguya's eyebrow twitched in annoyance, if only this boy knew how much a slave master she was training Hamura and Hagoromo.

"Do you want me to help you or not."

Jon relented, "Teach me your ways then master." He sarcastically retorted, if he could see Kaguya, he'd see the sadistic smile that began to play on her lips.

"First, I want you to pick a wooden sword." She instructed.

"But-" Jon felt a sudden sharp pain in his head.

"You wanted me to teach you, so you will obey." She said in that sickly-sweet voice of hers. Jon reluctantly moved to grab the wooden sword. He had a feeling that he was going to regret everything.

He regretted everything.

Let anybody know that Kaguya Otsutsuki was a slave-driver, by the end of the hour, Jon's limbs were so heavy that he felt he could barely walk towards his room. What's more, Kaguya had began by restricting his chakra and every time he had did something wrong, her response was to cause him pain.

It seemed a bit much, but Jon had to admit that by the end of the session, he appeared much more fluid with the blade. Kaguya seemed pleased with his progress as well, always muttering about how his talent was wasted in this place.

"You've improved." Jon twirled around as he heard Robb.

He sneered, "What? Did you expect me to simply sit down and not grow."

Robb chuckled nervously, "No, no- It's just you always seemed to be without direction." He stared at his younger brother and grinned, "Not that it would help you against me."

"Care to bet." Jon said uncaringly. "I hear you got yourself a pretty penny running around the north."

"20 dragons if you win and If you lose, I'll make you my hand-maiden for a month." Jon nodded in agreement; he could easily win this with chakra.

"No chakra-" She said. "Chakra isn't a crutch, it's a tool to be used in conjunction with your skills." But Jon was tired, unskilled and wounded, she knew for a fact that he wouldn't be able to beat the Stark heir.

Robb tossed Jon a bastard sword and picked a longsword for himself. The two stood opposite each other, carefully circling around as they both waited for someone to make the first move.

Robb acted first and with confidence, his blade came down above Jon who responded by following Kaguya's teachings and meeting the blade at the tip instead of the middle. Robb looked in surprise as his blade was forced backwards and Jon took that opportunity to twist his sword allowing him to slam his pommel into his abdomen.

Robb coughed but recovered quick enough to avoid another sword strike, Jon continued to be aggressive or was it counter oriented, Robb wasn't sure what this new style of attack was. But he was certain that Jon wasn't at 100 percent and that worked to his advantage. He powered through Jon's counter; his sword blew Jon's sword hand in the air forcing Jon to stumble back. "It's my win.." Robb asserted but Jon jumped back with surprising speed.

Kaguya felt the desperation that was flowing through Jon, he was bypassing her control on his chakra by force. Jon growled, "It's not over until one of us is one of the ground." With terrifying power, Jon swung his sword at Robb who barely reacted in time with his own parry. Jon would continue to press, easily overpowering Robb's feeble counters.

The loud clanging of metal had begun to attract a large audience including Lord and Lady Stark who both looked worried for two different reasons. Robb countered and countered, barely comprehending where all of this power was coming from. Jon was relentless in his pursuit, he victory was almost with in his sight but whilst he continued to attack, his brother slowly and surely began to poke through his stance.

"There." Robb muttered, Jon's new stance was all about being light footed but with all the power that he was adding, he was becoming flat footed which made him slightly less slower. Jon slashed from the side, Robb dodged, this time instead going backwards, he thrust his sword straight towards Jon.

Jon's eyes widened, he was too slow, he felt the blade's blunt end edge towards his tunic. He was going to lose. The crowd cheered for Robb's apparent victory, Jon realised that no one would ever treat him the same. Even if he appeared to be Robb's equal, they would rather boo the bastard than encourage his martial prowess.

Kaguya tried to stop it, the way he drew her chakra out was similar to when a Jinchūriki would draw it's bijuu's chakra out in a fit of rage. Jon's eyes flashed red for a single moment and everything slowed, Robb could only watch as Jon moved in an impossible maneuver. He glided to the side and grabbed Robb's outstretched hand.

Jon glared, "My win." The cold metal pressed harshly against Robb's neck who dropped his blade in a surrendering fashion. Everybody watched in confusion, one moment Robb's victory was assured and the next Jon Snow was holding a sword to his neck.

Robb smiled languidly, "Good fight, brother." Jon could tell that he was disappointed that he lost but meant nothing bad.

"Yeah, that was good." Jon replied as he outstretched his hand, Robb grinned before they shook hands.

"You surprised them all-" Robb pointed at the still silent crowd.

"Why because they were rooting for you." Jon said bitterly.

Robb wrapped his arm around his brother's neck, "They'll be rooting for you soon." Jon didn't believe him but as Robb raised his arm, the drunken crowd waited for a moment before they cheered for the victor. If Kaguya felt the need to reprimand her protégé, she lost immediately when she saw the small flickers off respect that appeared in the northerners eyes.

Jon's eyes shone for a moment; his gaze settled on his father who gave him a simple smile. To his side, Lady Stark gave him a sharp glare though her face appeared empty and without emotion. Jon smiled; he guessed his life wouldn't be so bad. The old lady's words had wrung true, respect like trust was earned and not given.

Above a raven sat perched upon a tree, it's unblinking eyes watched the events that unfolded before it. It shrieked loudly as it flew away to its master, far too the north, old crimson eyes opened deep within the confines of a tree.

He croaked, "K-kaguya Otsutsuki."

* * *

**A/N: I've received a lot of PM's and guest reviews about you guys wanting me to do a similar story but with Naruto as the main character. I'll definitely try my hand at it though I'm not sure how it would work. **

**Whilst this story isn't obviously Naruto centric, he may or may not be in this story :)**

**Anyway, Jon basically unlocks his chakra, though he won't have a lot of it at the start, it will slowly grow as Kaguya begins to regain her power as well. As for any Kekkai Genkai, again, he'll unlock them later on in the story, but he'll undergo the same process as the sage. Slow progression from base sharingan to Rinnegan. **

**It's too early in the story but so far I've narrowed the pairings down to: **

**JonXArianna **

**JonXSansa**

**JonXMargeary**

**JonXDaenerys Targaryen**

**JonXYgritte**

**JonXTyene**

**JonXHarem**

**Tell me which you guys would prefer or any other pairings that you guys want to see. **

**Anyway, thanks for reading and please leave a review. **


End file.
